


DRABBLE: Going to the Eye Doctor

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Buffy probably shouldn't let Spike take Giles to his eye doctor appointment...





	DRABBLE: Going to the Eye Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch asked: prompt: Giles loses his glasses and Spike has to drive him to the eye doctor to get a new pair.

"Be back soon, baby," Buffy said, giving a soft kiss to Spike. "Don’t get into any trouble with Giles, please," she continued as Spike led the visually disoriented Watcher towards his car.

Spike grinned evilly at Buffy and replied, “I wouldn’t *dream* of doing anything to the wanker,” before closing the front door behind him.

Giles groaned and prayed that nothing too bad would happen on the drive to the eye doctor and back. Spike snickering behind him did not instill any confidence that he’d survive the trip without utter humiliation on his part.


End file.
